In Which England and Company Watch Doctor Who
by MomotsukiNezumi
Summary: England and his siblings have been preparing for this for quite some time. Alfie's quite excited at getting to see his Mummy's new special. Alfred's here to mooch off the popcorn, and maybe get some cuddling in as well. England just wants to get through the night with his fish fingers.


**Hello, you lovely people! I know that it's a bit odd for me to be writing this, but I couldn't help it, it's a very special day! Fifty years of running, traveling, saving planets and meeting so many new people, and still going strong, but that's Doctor Who for you. Though I've only been part of this lovely fandom community for a few years, I still love the show and all it involves, and combining this with Hetalia seemed like quite a nice idea. Plus, I wanted to include our lovely little mochi friends for this, and given that England and his siblings are so involved with their fabulous creation of Doctor Who (and Torchwood, and Sherlock, and Merlin, but I'm getting off topic), I figured having a little oneshot featuring my first mochi would be nice. **

**On a somewhat unrelated note, does anyone else get the urge to laugh and grin like an idiot, thinking _Moffat has read so many 10 vs. 11 arguments that he finally gave in and gifted us with what might just be the most incredible, universe-just-might-blow-up-again-and-require-anot her-Big-Bang-2-reboot-moment-of-temporal-crossings -ever? _**** when the 10th Doctor and 11th Doctor are shown pointing at each other and smiling, fez, glasses and all? **

**And to celebrate this happy day, I've been listening to Chameleon Circuit soundtracks, wearing all my Tardis clothing, and drinking as much tea as I can brew. So, raise your sonic screwdrivers, drink your ginger beer and superheated brews of free radicals and tannins, don your fezzes and trench coats and bowties, ****and without further ado, enjoy this little drabble!**

**WARNING: MASSIVE AMOUNT OF SPOILERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

It was here. It was finally here!

_Fifty years of running, of traveling the stars, of meeting millions of people, so many new faces, so many adventures, and still going, still strong after all this time._

Arthur Kirkland reclined against the warm, comforting surface of his couch, humming in contentment.

There was a bowl of fresh vanilla custard on the table in front of him, his tea was hot and given just the right amount of milk and sugar, and he had company tonight.

Alfie, cuddled securely within the warm, hand-knitted multicolour scarf made for this occasion, was cooing happily, blue eyes wide in wonderment at the screen.

A tall, somewhat lanky body plunked down next to him, reaching an arm out over Arthur's shoulder. Arthur, for his part, kept his eyes on the screen as he spoke up.

"Did you get the fish fingers?"

"Fish _sticks, _Artie. Fish _sticks_."

"Whatever, just pass them over. Alfie wants one."

Blue eyes narrowed in childish upset. "Why does _he _get you to feed him? I want some too!"

Alfie cooed softly, shuffling out of the coil of striped fabric to snag a crispy, warm fish finger from the bowl on the taller nation's lap. "It's okay, Daddy, I'll share with you."

A soft sigh, before thin, pale fingers reached out to pick up the fish finger and snap it in half, holding one half up to Alfie, and the other to his couchmate.

"_There_, happy now?"

"Yep." The crispy, breaded fish filet was gulped down. Alfie giggled, crumbs of fish breading scattered across the tiny face. "Tastes good, Mummy!"

With that, the show began.

"How's he holding on with his knees so well?"

"Why's the fez keep jumping all over the place?"

"How come they can never see her?"

"This is breaking every law of _Back to the Future _and _Star Trek _out there."

"Really, we wouldn't screw up everything if we had that vortex thing, promise. Just let me try it out, just once!"

"A dicky bow? Sandshoes? Grandpa?"

"Why is changing the inside called "changing the desktop"?"

"I _knew _there would be a big red button somewhere in this!"

"Of _course _there'd be tea after all that..."

"Holy crap, it's the guy who keeps offering those jelly things!"

"Is that a reference to "E.T. phone home?" I just heard?"

Alfie squeaked in annoyance to all the commentary, before nudging Arthur's knee. "Mummy, Daddy won't stop talking!"

The slap delivered to the back of Alfred's head wouldn't stop stinging until after the credits rolled.


End file.
